Known laser systems typically employ equipment/hardware that has significant weight, power usage, cost and complexity. Therefore, integration of these known laser systems with vehicles such as aircraft can involve significant cost and/or complexity. Further, integration of such laser systems may require additional supporting components or hardware, which can negatively impact vehicle weight, maneuverability and/or fuel efficiency.
For example, known laser systems also often have very significant energy requirements, which can necessitate supporting power infrastructure (e.g., additional power supply hardware and/or wiring infrastructure) as well as complex integration of the supporting electrical/power equipment, which can be difficult to accommodate in vehicles.